The present invention relates to wheeled carts for transporting supplies, and in particular to a cart that is easily assembled at an activity site for organizing, transporting, and utilizing gear and supplies associated with an activity such as fishing.
Carts, wagons and like wheeled small cargo units have been used for a variety of personal activities requiring goods, gear and other paraphernalia between locations. Oftentimes, the units are designed for alternative purposes and are not well suited for the specific needs of the moment. Although wagons, wheelbarrows and utility carts may be used for other activities, they are normally not intended or configured for organizing and transporting specific items. This is particularly a problem in adapting such units for fishing or like activities wherein the materials must be manually transported from a vehicle to a shore or pier location.
Fishing gear and supplies generally includes a variety of fishing rods, a tackle box, a cooler and bait supplies as well as personal items. The varying lengths, shapes and sizes present difficulty in packing and stable transportation to and from the fishing site. At the site the gear and supplies are not organized for immediate use and must be deployed as individual items. Further the carriers are available as fully assembled units making transportation by ordinary vehicles difficult.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cart for carrying in organized fashion supplies related to an activity.
Another object of the invention is to provide a general-purpose cart that may be readily transported in ordinary vehicles, quickly assembled at an arrival site, and conveniently towed to a desired activity site.
A further object of the invention is to provide a multiple purpose cart that can be compactly stored and transported and reassembled for use in transporting elongated articles, bulky containers and specialty items.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a wheeled fishing cart that may be assembled on site and has discrete locations for poles, tackle, bait, coolers and related supplies.
The foregoing objects are accomplished by the present invention with a multipurpose cart that can be used for such sundry purposes as a garden cart, a produce cart, a beach cart, a party cart, fishing pier cart, a surf fishing cart, a general utility cart and the like. Additionally, when being stored, being transported in a small vehicle and for other reasons, the cart component including stabilizing feet, a work station, a towing handle and the tires can all be quickly assembled for use and readily disassembled and place inside the frame of the cart for compact storage, compact transport in a vehicle and the like. The cart includes a transportation compartment for the cooler, tackle box and supplies, and a plurality of peripheral vertical sleeves for carrying the fishing rods. The work station includes a cutting board for cleaning and baiting purposes. The sleeves may also be used for use during active fishing in lieu of sand spikes. The footrests firmly support the cart on-site and allow the operator to use the frame and/or cooler as a seat. The cart allows all supplies to be organized for immediate use without unpacking. Accordingly it can be seen that the present invention provides an extremely versatile, multi-purpose cart that can be quickly converted to a compact condition for storage and/or transport and can just as readily be reassembled for use. The cart may be also be used for general purpose use for rakes, hose, shovels, etc., bales of hay, bags of mulch and transportation of other bulky or difficult to transport items.